


Lover's Embrace: Sturges

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout4tober [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout4tober, First Dates, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Massage, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Tags May Change, The Commonwealth Minutemen (Fallout), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: Just a collection of prompt fills for Hey Look, Blue Soup!'sFallout4tober, ugh, challange. All fills are Nora/Sturges though not in a chronological order; just little snippets of their relationship.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Sturges
Series: Fallout4tober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Hidden Little Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 3rd//Lantern Light

It's been a while since she last visited Sanctuary and upon her return she was more than happy to accept Sturges' invitation to a drink. It sounded like a nice break from all the errands she's been running for Preston and group after group — and quite frankly, she's been missing him. She knew there was now a bar built in Sanctuary and she expected to head there; surprised when Sturges asked to meet by her old house. 

"So, can I look now?" She could see the faint orange of lights even through closed eyelids, only fading when she turned to look at him — or where she assumed he was. His arm, that wrapped around her to guide her, was still around her waist; and she was content to rest against his side. She wouldn't mind standing around like that for longer, held by someone she took more than a liking to but curiosity started to get her restless. 

"Go ahead." It was already dusk when they met up and she needed a few seconds to adjust to the warm light of a dozen or so lanterns hanging overhead, strung up between a couple trees and hedges. There was also a refurbished camping table she was fairly certain came from the vault grounds, its benches covered by cushions. A basket was set atop, she figured it held treats, with beer bottles and Nuka-Colas peeking out from a repainted cooler box. "Well, what do you think?" 

"Sturges...it's..." She couldn't quite find the words between amazement that he could pull this off and the astonishment that it was all done for her — unless she misunderstood what he said earlier. It was more of an instinct than a conscious decision, wrapping arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his in a kiss. She didn't think until it was too late, casting her gaze into the darkness as she pulled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

She couldn't finish her apology, lips caught in a soft kiss with fingers tangling into her hair. Her eyes closed, leaving her with only the orange glow of the lanterns and a warmth that had nothing to do with the lights overhead.


	2. Waiting at the End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 5th//Companion

"You never thought about travelling?" Not like the world was in a state for leisure tourism with creatures crawling all around. And it wasn't like she hated going off with Preston or Valentine on occasion, but neither of them were her first choice for a travel buddy. She stuck with Dogmeat mostly, though feeling lonely and missing talking with someone every once in a while. 

"Not really." Couldn't exactly blame Sturges for that. There was a moment of silence before she was asked to hand over another tool. Their hands brushed but she knew it meant little, if anything; Sturges was just all around nice, always checking in on everyone. Maybe that's why she enjoyed his company on her days back at Sanctuary, even if it meant helping out with construction she had little talent for. "Quincy was alright, before, y'know." 

"And I guess there's nothing I could convince you with?" She didn't expect to; he said once that violence just wasn't in his nature and crossing the Commonwealth a million times would inadvertently come with that. Even if they stuck to the trade routes she helped establish, something or someone always lurked in the thickets. 

"Right-o, you can't." He offered her a smile and she chuckled at his vague gesturing with a wrench in hand. The answer didn't surprise her; probably no one in their right mind would want to leave unless they had a good enough reason. And with all the fixing and renovating Sanctuary could do with, it didn't seem like he'd have that reason anytime soon. "But, if you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open for you." 

"I know, the windows and walls, too."


	3. No Need for Blueprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 9th//New Purpose

She was sitting on the edge of the table in the little, peaceful corner of Sanctuary he carved out for her; for them. A lot has changed since her last, proper visit; but even new arrivals knew not to bother them there, only if it was an emergency. Sturges has been sitting between her legs on one of the benches, leaning back against her body. Her fingers worked his muscles in the past five minutes, kneading his shoulders and neck. She didn't mind it much, she was always happy for an excuse to be close to him but with his workload increasing steeply in the past month, she was coming back to him sore all over. 

"Are things still as crazy busy as they were?" With the influx of new settlers and Institute refugees, there was always something to fix or another thing to expand. Even though she's been passing through the settlement every now and then, they never seemed to have time for more than a quick kiss and falling into a shared bed, exhausted at the end of the day. It was a nice change of pace, being able to have a quiet moment, just the two of them. 

"Why, you want me to build another teleporter?" 

"God, no!" She was happy to have that whole debacle behind her and finally find some time for those things that mattered to _her_. She was ready to pick up the remaining parts of her shattered life and start again with the little she had; but she knew fixing that would take longer than nailing new boards onto a roof. "I was thinking about building something a little _different_." 

"As long it doesn't involve hacking or picking a lock, you know that I'm your man." He sure was _her_ man and he was _handy_ with a lot more things that tinkering and repairs. His fingers tangled into her hair while she tried to come up with a witty remark, tugging her down for a sweet kiss. It was simple but still had her breath stolen and for a moment she almost forgot why they were there. 

"If it does, I can handle it. But I'm talking about having a family." 

"Nora, you know I _can't_." There was something devastated in his voice that had her slip from the table into his lap, cradling a cheek as she nuzzled into him. She already assured him that it didn't matter to her what he was as long he was the same, caring man she fell in love with. And it didn't matter either if he could give her a child or not; she already had one and he was practically a father to him already. 

He was looking after Shaun whenever there was a settlement in need of help and she had to head out. He also comforted him after taking him from the Institute when she was busy blowing another crater into the middle of Boston. And there wasn't a day Shaun didn't ask her if he could go and help Sturges with repairs around Sanctuary or how cool it was to have someone who didn't look down on his interests; more over, share his passion for tinkering. 

"You, me and Shaun. That's enough for me." Even if she's met a handful of friendly people around the Commonwealth, she couldn't imagine anyone better than Sturges for the role. It might've been her bias of being stupidly in love with him but she never heard a word of complaint about him; and settlers seemed to choose complaining as their favorite pastime. He was the kindest, most thoughtful man she ever met and, even though he was against violence, she knew he was fiercely protective over her — and now Shaun, too. 

"And what if he won't like me?" She really didn't want to, but a giggle slipped from her lips; that seemed more unlikely than the Brotherhood accepting a ghoul into their ranks. It was her turn to pull him into a kiss, feeling a little guilty over laughing at his concerns but she really couldn't see a reason that it would be a possibility before Shaun reaching rebellious teenage years. 

"As if there's anyone who doesn't like you." Her head rested against his shoulders and she huffed out another chuckle, watching as his throat bobbed from the tickle of her warm breath. He only shook his head at her and she could see from the corner of her eyes that he had a soft smile on his lips. 

"Do you want to make it official?" His fingers laced with hers, pulling a hand away from around his neck as she sat up, blinking in confusion at him. Majority of the settlers already knew they were together, they shared the same house — and bed — whenever she was staying overnight in Sanctuary and she didn't see why anything more had to be said about it other than allowing Shaun to call Sturges dad if he wanted to. She was about to blurt out a dumbfounded _"What?"_ when his lips brushed against her knuckles, pressing a kiss to where her ring used to be. "Marry me?" He added, more of an explanation than an actual proposal but it didn't matter when her answer would be a million times _"Yes!"_. It's been more than she dared to dream of since leaving the vault and, for the first time in a long while, she felt like everything was perfect.


	4. Cold Winds, Warm Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 17th//Nor'easter

The shutters rattled against the battered walls; fixed up just in time for the winter and storms. Still, she couldn't sleep, waiting for a rough gust of wind to tear the roof off or the branch of a tree breaking a window. It was stupid; just as with the teleporter, she trusted Sturges' skill for building. He even fixed up their old fireplace though it seemed to be of little use when she shivered under the blankets. Warm breath fanned her neck as he now lay behind her, holding her with an arm wrapped around her body. 

"Sturges?" She turned slightly, still holding the hand that rested on the pillow and under her head. There was a soft grunt in response, not quite awake from the sound of it. She felt guilty, waking him when it wasn't necessary but she couldn't take back the words now. Sleepy blues blinked at her in the dim of the room, the Pip-Boy she's been tweaking providing the faint light from the edge of the bed. 

"Sleep, Nora. You need to get up early tomorrow." There was something in his voice that sounded much like frustration that she would leave so soon again. Sturges would never tell her to stay, even encouraging her to help settlements as soon her time allowed — but it was clear that sometimes he just wanted her all for himself. Whenever she could, she found a reason to stay longer; and she knew it was worth when seeing that soft smile on his face. 

"I can't. And I don't." It didn't sound like the storm would quiet down anytime soon and, if it was anything like the storms back before the war, it might even start snowing and turn into a blizzard. She could always take a shortcut through the Institute and visit her son and Shaun, but even the thought of going out into such grim weather made her shiver. There was an ambiguous hum, much more content than disapproving, as he nuzzled against her back again. 

His lips pressed a soft kiss just under her ear and now another kind of chill made her shudder and squirm against his body. She let out a breath of delight as his warm palm pressed against her stomach, slipping under her sleepwear with ease. Maybe she should find something warmer than the skimpy, red outfit was — but Sturges seemed to be fond of it. She'd never forget the first time he saw her in it, flushing almost as dark a shade the clothes were. But they were past that initial awkwardness and his hands roamed freely under the fabric now. 

"Are you serious about not getting up early?" His fingers disentangled from hers, tilting her chin just enough to catch her lips in a kiss; soft like all his touches. She was always fascinated by his strength and the immense restrain he's shown when it came to her, handling her like she was a fragile, little china doll. "You might not get much sleep tonight." 

"As long you're the reason." Atom only knew how long has it been since they had time to _sleep together_. She wasn't certain how long they would be up or how many rounds it would take before the longing of weeks past was thoroughly satisfied; but she knew she'd be spoiled beyond reason and that there's not a better way to spend a cold, winter night.


End file.
